


Pravda je (The Truth of It Is)

by Elfled



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmates
Language: Slovenčina
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfled/pseuds/Elfled
Summary: Preklad anglického príbehu The Truth of It Is od autora nightwalker.Spriaznenej duši sa nedá klamať, to vie každý. Tony si vždy myslel, že je to len povera. Až kým sa nepokúsil odvrknúť Stevovi a slová mu zmrzli na perách.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 1





	Pravda je (The Truth of It Is)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Truth of It Is](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3280859) by [nightwalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwalker/pseuds/nightwalker). 



Tony nikdy príliš neuvažoval o fakte, že nie je možné klamať spriaznenej duši.

  
Vždy to považoval skôr za sociálny konštrukt ako ozajstné pravidlo.  
Veď Howard klamal Marii prakticky každú chvíľu.

  
A čas od času človek začuje klebety, príbehy o tom, ako niekto svojho spriaznenca podvedie, zraní a to je klamstvo.

  
Takže tá vec s ne-klamaním je rozhodne skôr správanie, zvyk, než niečo, čo si na človeku vynúti puto so spriaznenou dušou.

  
A toto považuje za pravdu až do momentu, keď Steve Parchant Rogers nakráča až k nemu tvárou v tvár po misii a prakticky zvreskne: "Snažíš sa mi sťažovať život naschvál?“

  
_Áno, Steve, každé ráno sa budím s predstavou, ako ťa čo najlepšie nasrať._

  
To sa teda aspoň snaží povedať, lenže slová mu z úst nedokážu vyjsť.  
Zdá sa to ako hodiny, ale je to pravdepodobne možno minúta, čo tam stojí a hľadí na Steva na opačnej strane konferenčného stola. Ostatní ich pozorujú, na ich tvárach jasne vidno kombináciu podráždenia a pobavenia. Deti vždy neznášajú, keď sa mamka a ocko hádajú.

Chce sa mu smiať.

  
Je to slovo "áno", ktoré ho nepustí. Ústami vytvaruje meno "Steve" a to s ním nebojuje, ale "áno" je ťažké a nemotorné na jazyku.

  
"Steve", povie. Celý tím naňho hladí a on si nie je istý, či sa bude smiať, plakať, alebo začne kričať priamo na Stevovi do tváre. "Steve, ja ti nedokážem klamať."

  
"Svojmu tímu by si nemal klamať každopádne, Tony, ja-" Steve sa odmlčí, uvedomiac si Tonyho výraz tváre, spôsob, akým zízajú členovia tímu. "Ty - počkaj, ty-"

  
"Nesnažím sa ti sťažiť život." Tony sa zhlboka nadýchne a dobrý bože, pravda sa zdá byť požehnanou úľavou, akoby niečo horúce a ťažké dosadlo na jeho ranená a pravda to z nich zhodila. "V skutočnosti sa snažím, aby som ti nebol príťažou, pretože si aj tak myslím, že ma nepotrebuješ a nechcem ti dať dôvod-"

  
Steve je na druhej strane miestnosti tak rýchlo, že Tony prakticky nezaregistruje jeho pohyb, kým mu dlaň nepristane na ústach. "Všetci odíďte, prosím." Jeho oči sú rozšírené, zreničky stmavnuté, keď hľadí na Tonyho. "Potrebujeme priestor."

  
Tony vôbec nevníma ako Avengeri opustia miestnosť v rýchlosti, stoličky škrípajúc po podlahe, tiché mrmlanie hlasov hneď ako sa dostanú do chodby. Jeho srdce tlčie v hrudníku a dych sa zachytáva, teplý na Stevovej dlani.

  
Keď zostanú sami, Steve spustí dlaň. A Tony sa zhlboka nadýchne chladného vzduchu, okamžite postrácajúc jeho dotyk. Toto nečakal, toto nikdy nečakal. Milovať Steva bolo ľahké a dokonalé, ale spriaznené duše - nie. Tony nie je typ človeka, ktorý by mohol mať spriaznenú dušu. A rozhodne nebol typ muža, ktorý by mohol byť spriaznenou dušou Steva Rogersa.

  
Steve sa dotkne jeho líca, len jemný dotyk prstov na Tonyho pokožke. "Ako dlho?" spýta sa ticho, hlas len o trochu viac než šepot.

  
"Neviem." Tony sa cíti roztrasene, omámene. "Zamiloval som sa skoro desať rokov dozadu. Ale myslím, že spriaznenosť duší je nová. Neklamem ti vlastne tak často, ale..." Občianska vojna, Invázie, tisíc malých bielych lží a sarkastických komentárov." Je to dosť nové."

  
"Desať-" Steve prehltne. "Desať rokov, Tony. Bože." Zavrie oči a prsty sa mu zľahka trasú na Tonyho líci. "Tony." Prikloní sa bližšie, kým sú ich pery len najmenší kúsok od seba. "Tony, _ja som ti nikdy nedokázal klamať_.“

**Author's Note:**

> Ocením akékoľvek komentáre a spätnú väzbu k prekladu.  
> Ďakujem.


End file.
